Call Me
by AmuletFortune98
Summary: Based off of the song Call Me by Shinedown! Ikuto smokes weed, and he doesn't tell his girlfriend Amu. What will happen when Amu finds out about Ikuto's little secret? What will Ikuto do if he thinks Amu deserves someone better?
1. Straight Into the Mouth of the Unknown

Hey everyone! I was listening to one of my favorite bands Shinedown, and wanted to write a story with a similar story line to one of their songs, Call Me. I'm not entirely sure that this is what the song is about, but the song definitely inspired this story. Enjoy!

**I do not own the song Call Me by Shinedown, nor do I own Shugo Chara.**

"_Wrap me in a bolt of lightning  
Send me on my way still smiling  
Maybe that's the way I should go  
Straight into the mouth of the unknown…"_

"Yo, Ikuto," Nagihiko grins as I walk into the dark room, "Glad you came. I just traded for some more stuff, so come give this a try." I make my way to the boy and sit down next to him. Nagi hands me a small rolled up piece of paper with things mushed inside. Nagi lights the one end, and I put the other end in my mouth. I inhale the smoke, then blow it out after a moment.

"So why were you late, Ikuto? I've been waiting for a while! Ha, I've gone through three already." Nagi takes out another paper roll from a small bag and lights it.

"I was on the phone with Amu…," I mumble and look at the ground. I sigh, then breathe in with my lips placed on the paper roll.

"Hm..," he hums in reply and exhales a puff of smoke.

"Nagi, I feel like I should tell Amu about me doing this…"

He looks at me, a stern look on his face, "No way, man. She'll overreact and make you stop. She might even call the cops on us!"

I stare at the floor of the dark, rundown shack, "I doubt she'll do that."

"She might," he replies and inhales again.

I sigh and quickly change the subject, "Where'd you get this from this time?"

"Kukai got them from his girlfriend. Can you believe it? Turns out Utau gets this stuff from her fans."

I chuckle and exhale the smoke, "It's good shit, this is." The paper roll disintegrates, in the air and I place my hands behind my head.

"Here," Nagi hands me a small zip lock plastic bag, its contents closed tightly inside, "And here's the paper I wrap around it," Next, he hands me another bag with a couple small sheets of semi see-through paper. I grab the bags and shove them in my jacket pocket.

"Thanks," I murmur then cough.

"So when does Amu expect you back by?"

"Soon, I think. Her parents invited me over for dinner, and she wanted to spend a little time with me before they finished cooking."

"How romantic," Nagi rolls his eyes and stands up, "I better get going too. I met this girl named Rima at the train station the other day, and I asked her out. Let's see how this goes!"

"Luck, man." I stand up as well.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow. Call me if you run out of stuff before then." He stuffs his stash into his backpack then walks toward the door to the shed. He opens it and walks out.

I stare at the door for a moment, the wave my arms in the air, trying to spread out the smoke still lingering in the room. Once it's evenly distributed throughout the room so it's barely visible anymore, I make my way out of the shack.

On my way to Amu's house, I stop by a convenience store and buy a pack of mints. I pop two in my mouth and wait until they dissolve. I put the mints into my jacket pocket and continue walking to Amu's house. Once I finally make it to her house, I ring the doorbell and wait about ten seconds until the door opens and the gorgeous face of my girlfriend appears, smiling.

"Yo," I smirk and she lets me inside.

"Hi," she smiles up at me and I can't resist placing a soft kiss on her forehead before Ami runs over to greet me.

"Ikkuuu!" she wraps her arms around my legs and giggles. I smile slightly and pat her on the head as a 'hello.'

Once I free myself from Ami's grip, I place my jacket up on the coat hanger and Ami runs into the kitchen to help her parents with dinner. I smirk and grab Amu's hand. She blushes and we walk into the living room together, then take our seats on the couch.

"It's good to see you again," she murmurs and I can't help but frown. She looks at me confused, "What is it?"

"Now I wish I don't have to go searching for my father, again." I look at her.

"You're not leaving again soon, are you?" She asks.

"Next month…," I avert my eyes and Amu stares at me.

After a moment of silence, Amu speaks up again, "W-Well, it's not for another month, so let's spend as much time together as we can!" I look over to her and almost sigh in relief to see her smiling face, yet her eyes are on the verge of tears.

"That's right. Don't cry…," I lean in closer to her and lift her chin upward. She smiles and pushes back her tears, only allowing one to slip down her lovely face. Using the hand that isn't holding her chin, I wipe the tear from her face. She blinks in gratitude and I lean in closer. She closes her eyes first, and I follow right after, pressing my lips against hers. Warmth spreads throughout me and I insist on opening my mouth. She does the same, and we slowly allow our tongues to touch. Her mouth is so sweet, with a hint of rice flavor-probably what she last ate. After a moment, Amu pulls away and smiles at me.

"Your mouth tastes like mints," I nod and she giggles. She is absolutely adorable, "Can I have one?"

"They're in my jacket pocket," I mumble and Amu slowly gets up.

"I'll be right back, then!" she skips out of the room and I smile as she goes. I can't believe I snatched this beautiful, perfect girl. I'm so lucky.

I put my feet up on the coffee table, which Amu's family thankfully doesn't mind that I do, then look around. Although I've been to Amu's house before, each time I come it changes. I notice new pictures on the walls-mostly of Ami, but a couple of Amu. I stand up and walk closer to the pictures, then smile as I see Amu and her sister holding hands. That one is new. I look for other new ones of Amu, and see one of her smiling at the camera while sitting on a park bench. She's so cute.

My sixth-sense tells me that someone has entered the room. I turn around and smirk when I notice that it's Amu, but once I see the serious look on her face, my smirk vanishes. I wait for her to tell me what's wrong, but she continues to stay silent while staring at me. After I while, I start to walk toward her, "What's the matter?"

She begins to glare at me, stopping me in my tracks. I ask her again, but she still doesn't reply.

"Amu-"

She finally cuts me off, "What were you thinking!?"

Her question catches me off guard, but once she shows me what she's holding behind her back, I understand. The weed.

"Amu, let me explain, please…"

"Ikuto, why in the world would you have this? You, of all people! Why didn't you tell me!?" Tears form in her eyes, just on the verge of spilling over.

I walk over to her, panicking. I knew I should have told her earlier! No, I should have quit! What _was_ I thinking!? "Amu, please…"

The second I get closer to her, she drops the bag of weed and grabs my shirt. She pulls it closer to her, causing me to bend down as she smashes her lips against mine. Her actions surprise me, and I stare at her as she continues to kiss me. Isn't she supposed to be angry?

No, wait, she _is _angry. This kiss is not filled with love; it's filled with anger and sorrow. She pulls away and stares at me. The look on my face makes my heart want to break. I did this to her. Me.

Amu picks up the bag of weed and pushes it against my chest until I finally take it hesitantly. Her eyes fixed on the floor, she murmurs, "Please leave."

"Amu-"

"Please…"

The sorrow and sadness in her voice causes guilt to wash over me. I take a step back and look at her sadly, but her gaze is still fixed on the floor. I sigh and take a step forward, gently grabbing her neck and pressing my lips against her forehead, then pull away and back up, walking out of the room.

_You stupid idiot! What is wrong with you!?_

I grab my jacket on the way out and slowly put it on, then subconsciously walk out of the house, my mind occupied with other thoughts than what I am doing.

I'm so sorry, Amu.

**~Chapter End~**

Aww, oh no! What's gonna happen next? I know that this might not be what Shinedown intended the story to the song starts, but this is the way I'm interpreting it. I hope you all liked it! Do not worry, there are more chapters to come!

Reviews are much appreciated, and thank you to everyone who is following me as an author to be the first to find out about this story! :D

Thank you, everyone! ~AmuletFortune98


	2. I Would Change My Ways, No Never Mind

**I do not own the song Call Me by Shinedown, nor do I own Shugo Chara!**

"_I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways, no never mind  
God knows I tried!"_

I walk into my room and slam the door shut then throw my jacket on the floor. I glare at the wall and run over to it, punching it repeatedly until my knuckles hurt. Once my hands have had enough, I slam my head into the wall.

"Stupid asshole!" I yell at myself.

After hitting some more things, I finally begin to calm down. I turn around and slowly make my way to the bed, sitting down. Once sitting, my head drops into my hands.

What's wrong with me? How'd I even start smoking in the first place? Nagi, you idiot! Why the hell would you do drugs? Why the hell would _I _do drugs!?

I open my eyes that were just squeezed shut and my gaze fixes on my jacket on the floor. I stare at it for a couple seconds, then slowly get up and walk over to it. Bending over, I pick it up and reach my hand into the pocket where I stuffed the weed into after I left Amu's house. I hesitantly pull out the plastic bags and stare at them. My conscious is saying no, but my body won't listen as I slowly open the bags.

_Don't, Ikuto… Don't do it…_

"Shut up," I say out loud as I roll up a sheet of the paper around the weed. "Lighter…," I murmur and look around for one desperately.

_Don't do it!_

I finally find a lighter in one of my pockets and quickly flip it on. A small flame flickers on and my eyes fix on it. As if I'm hypnotized by the small, burning light, I hold one end of the paper roll to it. I let go of the lighter and the flame disappears. Quickly, I inhale the smoke from the end I didn't put to the flame.

A rush of strong emotions runs through my body, causing me to inhale more and more, quicker than before. The foul taste clings to my tongue and my sadness starts go away. The weight slowly begins to be lifted off of my shoulders with each puff. I want more. I _need _more.

It's addicting.

_Stop. _But I can't… _Stop. _But I won't…

Once I'm done with one roll, I make another. Once I'm done with that one, I make another.

Something is wrong with me. I can't stop! But it's helping.. Somehow, I don't feel so bad anymore. Somehow, this drug that's supposed to be "oh so" bad for you, is helping.

I pause in the middle of inhaling more smoke when my breath catches in my throat and I begin to cough. My lungs feel as though they're contracting. I finally find air and breathe in deeply, relieved that my lungs started working again.

I think back to the first time I started smoking about a year ago. I was hanging out with my friend Nagi at the park when he out of the blue told me he wanted to show me something. He unzipped his backpack and halfway pulled out a plastic bag with some greenish-brown dirt-looking contents. He told me it was weed, then he let me smell it. I thought it was pretty cool that my friend got his hands on this stuff, but I had no intention of actually trying it. Nagi told me that it was really good, but I declined his offer to try it. He said that whether I said yes or no to trying it, he'd still smoke it anyway. He led me to some old shack in the woods beyond the park and he started to roll the weed in these small sheets of paper. Once he lit the roll of weed, smoke started filling the air. First, it made me cough, but I soon got used to it. After Nagi finished off one roll, he made another and offered me yet again. For the second time, I said no. Nagi just shrugged and continued to smoke. He kept saying how good it was, so I gave in and he gave me one taste. I inhaled and instantly started coughing again. Once my lungs got sorted out I noticed the tingling sensation in my throat. It didn't feel good, but it made me want more, so I had more, and that's how it started. That was right around the time I first met Amu.

Amu should not be with a person like me. I'm not a good influence on her. She's so pure, and I'm the complete opposite. I don't want to infect her with lies on why I smoke, then not even quit!

Maybe she should go back to liking Tadase. Innocent Tadase. He'd never sink so low as to smoking weed, unlike me. How'd I let myself do this? It was so stupid to start, and it was stupid for Nagi for offer!

I hate Nagi. He's a bastard. I want so badly to send him a long text message with a bunch of swears, but then I'll be cutting off my source of weed!

God, I'm pathetic.

You know what Amu? If your still not completely upset with me(which you probably are), I'm gonna try to stop smoking. I'm gonna try to change my addiction.

Oh who am I kidding? There's no way I can stop, I've tried so many times! I've really tried, but nothing ever works; I end up back in the shed with Nagi.

I inhale more smoke. I usually don't smoke here in my room, but I just can't help myself. At least I'm doing it when no one's home. Later I'll go buy some air freshener to get rid of the smell, I guess.

I wait for the paper to turn into ashes before closing whatever weed is remaining in the bag. I stuff the bag in the back of my drawer and slam it shut, sighing. The familiar buzzing sound causes me to grab my phone from my pocket. I stare at the screen and read, "One New Message from Amu."

I blink for a moment as feelings rush back to me, "Amu…," I whisper and open the message.

"Ikuto, tell me why you had that stuff! Please, just tell me…"

I take a deep breath a cough a bit, then reread the message a couple times.

I really have no excuse.

**~Chapter End~**

Yaayy chapter 2 :D

Hehe, I'm happy with all the views this story is getting! :) Thank you all for reading!

I can't talk for long right now, cause I have to go to bed, but thanks again and I hope you all liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! ~AmuletFortune98


	3. Call Me Your Favorite, Call Me the Worst

Oh wow, wow, wooooowww! I'm so sorry for the extremely late update! Things got really busy for me, but I hope you'll forgive me! Please enjoy this late chapter. xD

**I do not own the song Call Me by Shinedown, nor do I own Shugo Chara! **

"_Call me a sinner, call me a saint__  
__Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same__  
__Call me your favorite__, __call me the worst__  
__Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt"_

I stare at the phone and cough, then put it away in my pocket without replying. I love you so much Amu, but you can't know that I just started smoking because Nagi was doing it. It'll hurt you too much…

Bzzt bzzt bzzzt.

I sigh and pull my phone out which is flashing, "One New Message from Amu." I open it and start reading.

"Ikuto, please… I'm sorry for freaking out before, Just come over and we can talk about it. I love you…"

I shut my eyes tight and grip the phone tightly. Slowly, I get up and slip on my jacket, then head to the door. If Amu wants to talk, we will talk. She should know the truth after all this time I have kept it a secret.

The cool wind whips harshly at my uncovered skin on my neck and hands. I shove my hands into my pockets and walk on towards Amu's house reluctantly. As soon as I get there, I ring the doorbell and Amu immediately opens door and stares at me for a moment. I try to smile, but then her eyes start to water and it looks like she's about to cry. I quickly take her shoulders and bring her into me, embracing her. She lets a couple tears out, then bravely wipes them away and lets me inside.

We walk up into Amu's bedroom so we won't be bothered by Ami or her parents, and I take a seat on her bed. She hesitates, then sits next to me and leans against me, holding my arm and resting her head on my shoulder. I rest my head on her head as well and we sit there for a moment, just enjoying each other's company.

After a moment of silence, Amu moves her head from my shoulder and looks up at me. It looks as if she's waiting for me to explain myself, so I open my mouth to talk.

"Amu-"

She interrupts me by jamming her lips against mine, kissing me with passion. I'm taken aback by this, but soon get caught up in the loving kiss and kiss back. We open our mouths and I grab her cheeks, pulling her closer to me. She runs her fingers through my hair and moans softly. At first glance, this sort of kiss would make someone think we haven't seen each other in ages. That, or we're so aroused that we want to start a night of fun with a passionate kiss. However, that's not the case. No matter how loving and passionate the kiss seems, I can tell it's a kiss of sadness. She wants to kiss me like before, before she knew I smoked. She wants to go back to the countless times we made out in her bedroom without her parents knowing.

"I love you…," she breathes between kisses.

No, I can't keep doing this. We can't just forget about what I've been doing. The awful image of myself I've planted in her mind. I have to talk about this with her…

With a moment's hesitation, I quickly pull away from her and open my eyes. Seeing Amu staring at me with tears falling down her face surprises me, but also breaks my heart. I hold her cheeks and wipe away as many tears as possible, but it's no use. They just keep coming.

"I'm sorry…" I murmur, unable to look at the broken Amu in front of me.

"You bastard!" She shouts, making me start. I stare at her in surprise. I expected her to be angry, but for some reason hearing her shout at me shocks me.

"A-Amu-"

"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought I'd forget about it and we could go back to how we were before. You didn't have to tell me anything, and I'd give you a second chance, but no. No, _Ikuto_ has to ruin everything and remind me of why I was angry at him! Why couldn't we have forgotten about it? Why do you want to make me suffer instead of going back to being happy!?"

Her words strike me, and I feel the worse feeling spread through me and make shelter at my heart, "Amu, I'll never be happy if I don't tell you the truth…"

"Oh of course it's all about you now! Why not think about my happiness for a change?"

"Of course I think about your happiness!" I snap, standing up and glaring at her. She stares at me with a look of surprise and hurt on her face. My heart sinks as I realize what I just said. She's in a horrible mental state right now… I have to be gentle with her… "I-I'm sorry…," I sit down again and place my hand on her cheek. She shuts her eyes tightly as more tears flow. I want nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and whisper comforting words into her ear, but I have to tell her.

"Amu, I get it from Nagi, who gets it from Kukai. Kukai gets it from Utau."

"U-Utau?" she mutters in disbelief, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah… Her fans give it to her, but she never uses it," I pause for a moment before going on, "I never wanted to smoke it, but Nagi kept telling me it was so great, so I was pressured into it about a year ago. It only took a little for me to get hooked, just like anyone would. I've been doing it ever since. Amu, believe me, I've tried so hard to stop my addiction, but nothing works. I've even gone to therapy once or twice, but it doesn't help. All this advertised crap to stop addictions doesn't work for drugs. Amu, I would do anything to make you happy, but smoking this stuff isn't making you happy," she shakes her head and I go on, "So I'm leaving."

Amu blinks, then glares at me. I only see her glare for a second because she slaps me across my cheek. I gasp and grab my sore cheek as I stare at her, my heart breaking, "You're such a fucking liar!" Tears start flowing more and more, "Y-You said you'd always be by my side!" She collapses onto my chest and punches it frequently, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! You are the worst boyfriend ever!"

I stare at Amu, my body empty and that awful feeling getting worse each time she says she hates me.

"I'm sorry… I know I said I'd stay by your side, but doing that will only make you more miserable!" I try to convince her, even though I know I won't.

She pulls away from me and stands up, "No it won't! I'll be happier if we just forget about it! D-Don't you understand? Don't you fucking understand…?" She stares at me, her face stained with tears.

"I'm sorry…" I stand up as well and wrap my arms around her. She hesitates for a moment, then pushes me away from her.

"You jerk! Get the hell out of my house! I never want to see you again! It's over!" She screams turning her head away from me and pointing toward the door.

I stand, staring at her with regret and sorrow sprawled across my face. I close my eyes for a moment to stop the tears from falling, then turn and walk toward the door. Once I've closed it behind me, I could have sworn I heard a whisper saying, "No, wait… Come back, Ikuto. I love you.."

I rub my eyes rapidly, wiping away the tears before they have the chance to fall.

"I love you too, Amu." I whisper then walk down the stairs and out the door.

**~Chapter End~**

Aw I know it's an extremely late update, but I still hope you enjoyed this chapter even though you waited so long to read it. I'll try my best to update faster from now on because the Shakespeare play I'm in is just about over!

Don't forget to review! I love hearing what you guys have to say about my chapters!

Thank you so much for your patience! ~AmuletFortune98


	4. I Had to Say Goodbye for the Last Time

Oh wow it's been a while! Sorry for making you all wait, you guys! Thanks for being so patient

So, without further ado, here's chapter 4!

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

"_I finally put it all together, nothing really lasts forever__  
__I had to make a choice that was not mine__  
__I had to say goodbye for the last time__  
__I put my life in a suitcase__  
__Never really stayed in one place__  
__Maybe that's the way it should be__  
__You know I've lived my life like a gypsy"_

I slam my fist onto the desk, swearing loudly. I keep hitting the polished wood until my hand goes numb with pain.

Why the hell would I do that!? Why the hell did this happen!? Oh, who am I kidding? I knew this would happen one day. I knew it all along, but I was too scared to do anything about it. I pushed the thought into the back of my mind and locked it there. I convinced myself that there was nothing to worry about, but now look at what happened!

Amu…

Hinamori Amu. I love Amu. She is the brightest light I've ever laid my eyes on. I felt so damn honored to become her boyfriend. I'll never forget how we first met. Back then, I could only dub it as 'fate.'

"_Oh no!" _

_I hear a girl exclaim from the cash register and I turn my head to see what she was troubled with. Wow, pink hair! I don't think I've ever seen a girl with pink hair. _

_The girl seems to be rummaging through her wallet, the man behind the cash register tapping the counter impatiently. For some reason, that guy, that impatient guy, really gets on my nerves._

_I can only see the back of the girl, but her pink hair makes me want to do talk to her. I walk away from the rack of clothes I was looking through and head toward the register the girl is at. _

"_Hey Pinkie, what's the matter?"_

_The girl gasps and whips her head around to look at me._

_Beautiful…_

_Such a cute face with large honey-colored eyes. I swallow and retain my cool expression._

"_W-What? A-Are you talking to me?"_

_I smirk at her cute stutter and cluelessness, "Why yes, I am. Is something wrong?"_

_The girl blushes gently and glances at the man behind the counter. He rolls his eyes and I glare at him. The girl turns back to me and looks at her wallet. Hesitantly, she says, "I.. I um, am five dollars short…" she points to the shirt on the counter, blushing with embarrassment._

_I smirk and look at the cute girl, "Aren't your parents around?"_

_She looks at the ground, blushing a darker shade of red, now, "Y-Yes, but um… Y-You see… M-My mom's birthday is tomorrow and this shirt is f-for her… I d-don't want my mom figuring out what I'm b-buying...," she looks away._

_I try not to laugh because this girl is too cute, "Well," she looks at me, "if that's the case," I reach into my pocket and pull out my wallet, "here." I hand her a five dollar bill, smirking._

_She blinks at the money in surprise, "N-No! I can't take your money!" She pushes my hand away._

_What soft skin…_

_The obvious sigh is heard from behind the counter and I shoot another glare at the man. I return my gaze to the girl and smile, "Come on, I don't mind," I hand her the money again._

_She looks at me then smiles a breath-taking smile and takes the money, "I don't know how to thank you!" She hands the man the five dollar bill and he takes it with a look that says 'finally!' _

"_Don't worry about it," I gaze at the girl, wanting to see that beautiful smile again. It's like a drug; like I need that smile to motivate me. _

_She smiles at me again and I try my best not to blush, "My name's Hinamori Amu. What's yours?"_

"_Tsukiyomi Ikuto."_

"_Well Tsukiyomi Ikuto, thanks so much! I hope I see you around sometime soon!" She flashes another beautiful smile, takes the bag that contains the shirt, and walks out of the store waving. _

_I look after her and instantly know that she's special; that she's the one._

I hit the desk again and swear, filling the empty house with my foul language and harsh emotions.

At least, I _thought_ the house was empty.

My mom dashes into the room and runs over to me, "Ikuto, stop it!" she cries, tearing up. She grabs my hand and prevents me from punching the wood again.

I take a deep breath and glare at the desk, trying my best to calm down and not be tempted to punch her in the face. It's not her fault. There's no need to take my anger out on her. But then again, I suppose there's no need to take my anger out on this desk, either.

"Get out, Mother." I say as calmly as possible, though my teeth are clenched together.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the hurt expression on my mom's face. I see a tear fall down her cheek and more guilt and regret clouds my vision. The tears drip from my eyes as well, and I hide my face from my mom, "Please… Just leave me alone…"

My mom lets go of my hand and takes a step back, then slowly leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

Great. Like I didn't have enough guilt and regret already!

I wipe my damp face with my shirt and allow myself to fall to the floor. I push my back up against the bed and let my head hang between my legs.

Amu…

After that first day I met Amu, I couldn't stop thinking about her, and being 'fate' that I first dubbed it, 'fate' happened again. I saw her in the park, in the mall, on the beach. The more I left my room, the more I saw her. It truly was fate.

Before I met her, all I did was travel everywhere. I was searching for my dad. He's a famous violinist, and he's been touring around the world. At least, that's what I believe. Everyone I've met who knew him tells me he's dead, but I think he's still alive. I was convinced that I'd find him, but I never did. I started to believe he really was dead, so I gave up. I stayed in my room every day, pissed and depressed that I worked so hard for nothing. But one day, one rare day that I left my house, I met her.

And now, I wronged her. I wronged the one girl I actually cared about. The girl I was convinced I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

Maybe it's fate Not the fate like before, but the fate that's telling me to leave and start searching for my father again. Perhaps it's a sign saying that my dad's still alive, just waiting for me to find him? Probably not, but what do I have to lose now, anyway?

I stand up and walk over to my closet, pulling out a large suitcase. I bring it over to my bed and open it. I still haven't taken everything out of it from the last time I traveled. Well I guess packing will be easier, then.

I open my bottom drawer and stuff everything inside my suitcase, not wanting to leave anything behind. I open my top drawer and stare at the camera sitting inside. Looking at the pictures on there will only hurt me further and make me rethink my plan to leave. I grab the camera and place it gently in a pocket in the suitcase, then continue packing. After every article of clothing is stuffed into the suitcase, I zip it up and stare at it.

I guess I really have to leave… I'll find my father, and when I do, I'll live with him in some foreign country and I'll be happy…

Meeting Amu that one day made me realize that I can find the people that are important to me.

**~Chapter End~**

Well I hope you all liked that chapter! I'll try to update faster but knowing me, I probably won't find the time. Thanks for being so patient and keep your eyes out of the next chapter!

Reviews are much appreciated xD ~AmuletFortune98


End file.
